Leo, ou comment énerver un parfait un parfait inconnu
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Ce jour-là, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'accompagner Earnestine à la maison Fianna. Si j'avais su...


J'avais 11 ans.11 pauvres misérables années s'étaient écoulées quand j'ai rencontré mon premier ami. Bon, on ne peut pas parler d'amitié au sens habituel puisqu'on ne s'est vu que cinq minutes grand maximum… (Si je ne me sens pas un peu seule ? mais oui, tout à fait, très seule même ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je parle à mon doudou dans ces cas là ! Quel âge j'ai ? 16 ans passé, pourquoi ?... …. Il est temps reprendre le récit sur mes débuts de vie sociales vous ne croyez pas ?). Je disais donc, j'étais en tournée avec la troupe de cirque dont je faisais partie quand on a débarqué dans une ville pour le moins… étrange… En fait, cette ville, je la trouvais à première vue très moche. Et à deuxième vue très lugubre… C'était un tas de ruines et de maisons délabrées pas rassurantes du tout du nom très reluisant de Sablier. Disons que je l'aurais pas nommée « ville carte postale » de l'année… Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir très envie de s'attarder longtemps ici d'ailleurs.

Apparemment, on passait en coup de vent, la directrice de notre troupe avait tenu à venir ici pour une affaire personnelle qu'elle avait à régler vite fait, puis on décamperait. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps dans cette atmosphère pesante de ville fantôme. Elle nous donna à tous une journée complète de congés, ce qui était assez exceptionnel, pour ne pas dire rarissime, et qui m'aurait empli de joie si ç'avait été dans une ville un poil plus accueillante, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Je passais donc la matinée avec le reste de la troupe à m'entraîner (j'avais un numéro de funambule pendant lequel je dansais sur la corde, ce qui nécessitait un entraînement quotidien, comme tous les numéros de toute façon…). Enfin bref, tout ce passa bien, puis après le déjeuner, Earnestine me proposa d'aller faire un tour en ville. J'aimais bien Earnestine, elle était grande, svelte, et avait un numéro fantastique : elle chevauchait des chevaux, debout, et tournicotai dessus comme une danseuse de boîte à musique, elle était très appréciée du public et je l'admirai beaucoup.

J'acquiesçai donc volontiers, malgré une légère réticence (au cas où ce ne serait pas clair : J'AIMAIS PAS CETTE VILLE !). Elle m'entraîna hors du campement de fortune que nous avions installé pour la journée, et très vite, avant même que j'eu le temps de penser au dessert de ce soir (on allait en ville, c'aurait été dommage d'ignorer l'existence des boulangeries dans ces conditions non ?) elle s'arrêta devant… UNE BOULANGERIE ! (eh bah non ! Même pas !) En réalité elle s'était arrêtée devant une grande maison assez imposante qui m'impressionna beaucoup. Elle me dit que c'était un orphelinat, et qu'elle voulait faire don d'une partie de ses économies à la direction.

Je savais qu'Earnestine avait vécu toute son enfance dans une de ces maisons, et elle en avait gardée un souvenir assez doux apparemment. Elle m'avait un jour racontée que l'orphelinat avait été une vraie maison, une vraie famille pour elle et qu'elle ne retrouverait sûrement jamais la chaleur que ce foyer lui avait octroyée pendant toute sa jeunesse. Du coup elle s'était mise en tête que TOUS les orphelinats étaient forcément parfait comme le sien, et, se rappelant les problèmes financiers du sien (tellement problématiques qu'il avait du fermer, la laissant à la rue…) elle économisait sur ses payes pour faire des dons aux orphelinats qu'elle visitait lors de ses virées en ville. Brrrref…

Je la suivis donc à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ma première impression fut : immense, lugubre, tordu… (J'avais l'impression que le plafond était trop loin, que les murs s'étiraient à l'infinis et se recroquevillais sur moi et que les portes ne désiraient rien plus ardemment que de m'avaler si je les touchais… Vous aurez sûrement compris le message caché, j'étais encore moins à l'aise dans la maison qu'à l'extérieur…)

« -Bienvenue dans la maison Fianna ! –s'exclama une dame entre deux âges- Vous venez pour la petite ?

Et là elle se mit à me dévisager ! J'étais vraiment très rassurée par ce regard chaleureux et cette frimousse angélique (dis-moi petit lecteur gentil, tu as bien compris que c'était ironique pas vrai ?... NON MAIS SERIEUX ELLE FAISAIT MEGA TROP FLIPPER CETTE GRANDE MADAME TROP BIZARRE ! … huff huff… Pardon… caaaaaalme… fiou… hihi, on peut rerendre^^') ! Earnestine s'empressa de la contredire pendant que je lui tirai la langue et lui expliqua la VRAIE raison de sa venue. Elles s'entretinrent un peu puis elle lui proposa de la suivre, je m'apprêtai à faire même, pressentant l'ennui mortel qu'allait sûrement me procurer leur parlote, mais la dame qui avait voulu me « recruter » me proposa plutôt de rester et de me balader un peu pour faire connaissance avec les « adorables petits » qui grouillaient de partout dans cette infernale bicoque ! Bonne idée tiens ! Je vous ai dit que je me faisais des amis tout le temps ? Je suis si sociable faut dire, hoho! … Nan mais OH ! Des fois je me demande où les adultes ont la tête, c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre leur future discussion ennuyeuse que je préfère me lancer dans le relationnel (pour ne pas dire suicide)!

Enfin, il y avait au moins un avantage, l' « exploration de la demeure », oui, ça par contre ça me va ! Je suis du genre trop curieuse (j'ai dit trop ? je voulais « très » cela va de soi ! haha !.. hem… Un volontaire pour me jeter par le dessus le pont d'Avignon ? … C'est pas grave je me débrouillerais toute seule comme une grande, merci quand même hein!). Bref, passons, je me décidai donc à explorer cet immense endroit qui m'apparut d'un coup beaucoup moins terrifiant. J'ouvrais chaque portes que je trouvais, courais dans tous les sens, me cachais un peu partout, croisais quelques enfants qui m'évitèrent (c'est vrai que mon allure négligée, mes vêtements de garçon, mes cheveux décoiffés et mon étrange attitude ne devait pas me faire paraître à mon avantage, rajoutez à cela le fait que j'étais une nouvelle tête pour eux, et voilà le résultat… Pourquoi croyez- vous que je sois nulle en relationnel ? Personne ne m'approche ! Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne ? Bon et je ne fais pas spécialement d'effort non plus, c'est vrai, mais je suis solitaire et méfiante de nature donc ça aide pas…). Néanmoins je ne me souciais pas d'eux et continuais mon incroyable aventure (je m'étais mentalement transformée en exploratrice dans un ancien temple inca à la recherche de trésors perdus et de secrets cachés !) qui finis par me faire atterrir dans une bibliothèque.

J'aimais beaucoup lire, c'était ma manière de m'évader et d'apprendre des choses, pour moi un livre contenait autant de richesse que le coffre géant de Picsou ! (pardonnez l'anachronisme ! :D) Je m'arrêtai donc immédiatement dans la fouille de l'étrange maison Fianna ainsi que dans mon délire de grande aventurière-ultra-courageuse-qui-affronte-tous-les-dangers-et-qui-s'en-sort-les-doigts-dans-le-nez pour mieux me concentrer sur les nombreux bouquins qui me tendaient les pages ! Je n'avais pas vu un nombre énorme de bibliothèques dans ma vie de saltimbanque, aussi celle-ci m'apparut-elle comme sans fin ! Je dévorais les étagères des yeux et m'approchais de l'une d'elle, pupilles étoilées au rendez-vous, quand quelque chose qui me rappela vite fait la forme inimitable d'un sapin de noël (sans les décorations… J'aurais pu donc dire d'un sapin tout court, mais je préfère dire sapin de noël… Quoi ? Je vous fais chier avec mon blabla inutile ? Je vous avez pourtant dit tout à l'heure de me jeter à l'eau, mais personne ne l'a fait ! Alors maintenant assumez vos conneries, bande de lecteurs jamais contents!)… Je fus interrompu dans mon délire par un sapin de noël donc, qui me PARLA (à ma grande frayeur) !

« -Tu as l'intention de m'écraser la main encore longtemps ? »

Je baissai les yeux, interloquée, ce que j'avais pris pour un je-ne-vais-pas-le-répéter-à-chaque-fois était en fait un garçon très mal coiffé assis par terre et qui lisait. Et ce que je pensais être une branche était en fait sa main… Bon… J'ôtais donc mon pied, un peu gênée et j'allais m'excuser quand il me coupa dans mon élan pour me dire sur un ton très chaleureux et qui laissait deviner ses bonnes intentions (ahem… -') :

« - Je peux savoir qui t'es et ce que tu fais là au juste ? »

… Il était clair que ce jeune inconscient ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, sinon il aurait juste cherchait à m'éviter, sachant que ma logique et mes réflexes n'était pas vraiment habituels… Quand à moi, bien évidemment que j'avais compris que cette jeune pousse était un résident à l'année de cette charmante bicoque ainsi qu'un habitué de la bibliothèque, et que ma présence en ces lieux sacré semblait plutôt indésirable, alors pourquoi nom d'un chien a-t-il fallut que je lui réponde CA ! Dans le genre « je patauge dans l'imbécillité » j'aurais pas trouvé mieux !

« -Serait-tu cannibale ?... Lui répondis-je d'un air sincèrement intéressée (si si, je vous jure, je l'étais)

… Je vous explique l'idée, je le voyais encore plus sous la forme d'un sapin que d'un humain, aussi ai-je trouvé étrange qu'un arbre LISE ! C'est fait à partir de quoi le papier d'après vous ? Ma question me semblait donc logique, car je pensais également à l'expression « dévorer les livres »… Voilà, vous commençait à comprendre un peu comment je fonctionne ? Lui en tout cas il n'a pas dû saisir grand-chose… Je ne voyais pas ses yeux car sa tignasse les cachait, mais je pouvais aisément deviner à ses poings qui commençaient à se crisper et à ses lèvres tremblantes que je commençais à lui taper grave sur le système… J'imagine également que ce n'est jamais un plaisir de se faire écraser la main par une illustre inconnue qui se pointe l'air de rien et qui s'approprie presque illico VOTRE havre de paix ! En bref, je ne lui ai sûrement pas fait une bonne première impression….

« -pardon ?! Je sais pas trop de quelle planète tu viens, mais sache que je ne suis ni une menthe religieuse ni une CARPETTE, et que je n'aime donc ni manger mon prochain ni me faire écraser par celui-ci au cas où t'aurais pas compris la métaphore ! ET QUE SI TU COMPTES POURIR LA VIE A QUELQU'UN TU AS MAL CHOISI TA CIBLE PARCE QUE JE SUIS DU GENRE VIOLENT UNE FOIS ENERVE !

-Euuuuuh… Et moi je t'énerve c'est ça ? (dis-je d'une vraiment toute petite voix)

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ALORS MAINTENANT OU TU DEGAGES OU JE TAPE !

Il avait vraiment l'air hors de lui, toute personne sainte d'esprit aurait piqué un sprint direction la sortie sans chercher plus loin, mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je réagis et réfléchie un peu différemment… Donc, plutôt que de me faire oublier, j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de l'enquiquiner un peu plus en toute innocence, parce que oui, mes bêtises sortent spontanément, ce qui me rend encore plus énervante que si je le faisais exprès je pense !

-Ah… Donc je suppose que tu n'es pas forcément d'accord pour que je prenne le gros livre rouge très joli là-bas et que je m'installe près de toi pour lire ?

Comme vous vous en doutez s'en fut trop pour ses nerfs… Il saisit le fameux livre dont je lui avais parlé et me le balança à la figure. Le message passa enfin et je détalai comme un lapin sous une douche d'injures, de hurlements et de bouquins de préférence épais je vous prie…

Cette mésaventure me causa un sacré mal de crâne doublé d'une bonne gifle que me mit Earnestine pour avoir fichu le bazar dans l'orphelinat et effrayé ses pensionnaires (« effrayé », mon œil, l'un deux à tenter de me tuer et les autres m'ont simplement fui comme la peste.. Si c'est pas malheureux tout ça…). Puis la bonne femme qui avait tenté de m'enlever m'offrit un biscuit et me dis que ce n'était pas grave (ah bah en fait je l'aime bien tiens !) et qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Léo (donc cette plante a un nom… Et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier…) pour avoir presque réussi à me liquider parce que (attention tenez vous bien, moi ça m'a tué quand elle me l'a sorti…) : c'est normal ! En gros, je ne suis pas dans un orphelinat mais dans un asile, c'est ça ou j'ai mal compris !? Finalement je retire ce que j'ai pu penser d'elle, cette ahurie est pire que tout le reste de cette maison Fianna trop bizarre ! Puis nous sommes rentrées au campement, tout simplement… Drôle de journée…


End file.
